


Гонконгская тишина

by Diran



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Curtain story, M/M, Suit Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diran/pseuds/Diran
Summary: Когда каждое касание важно





	Гонконгская тишина

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LABB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABB/gifts).



Вернувшись, Стив застал Баки посреди комнаты. Тот стоял спиной и не обернулся – ни на клацанье замка, ни на стук сумки со снаряжением об пол. Его расправленные плечи не дрогнули, когда Стив подошел ближе. Его дыхание не сбилось, когда Стив осторожно коснулся затянутого в кевларовый лонгслив предплечья. Баки уже был не здесь. Прикрыв глаза наполовину, он шевелил губами, мысленно повторяя все детали операции.

– Уверен, что стоит идти одному? – Стив не отпускал его руки, лишь провел пальцами, расправляя складку.  
Баки открыл глаза и повернул голову всего на пару градусов, но Стив поймал его взгляд, и только кивнул.  
Это его решение.

Разложенное на полу оружие напоминало сервированный для королевского приема стол. Каждая вилка – для своего блюда. Стив не смог бы назвать без запинок их калибров и маркировок, но даже с закрытыми глазами – на ощупь – он бы определил, за каким плечом крепился второй справа автомат и в каком порядке должны идти дротики разных цветов на поясе Солдата. Зимнего Солдата. Баки не стал менять своего кодового имени. Даже когда его расколотая, перемотанная скотчем память вернулась. Даже когда были улажены все юридические вопросы. Даже когда он вспомнил и другое – нежное, светлое... он все равно остался Зимним Солдатом для работы. «Это часть меня. И не самая худшая... не перебивай. Профессиональная моя часть. И этой части есть что отработать, ты знаешь». Адвокаты Старка хватались за голову. Да и сам он, возомнив себя величайшим маркетологом, твердил о необходимости «очистки имиджа». О том, что внутреннее состояние раскаяния Барнса должно соответствовать внешнему. Стив все понимал. Он и сам сомневался, но Баки стоял на своем твердо. «Не хочу, чтобы мое имя – кем бы оно ни было мне дано – связывали только с бессмысленной кровью. Солдат – это не ГИДРА. Солдат – это я».  
Фьюри решения не одобрял, хоть и молчал. Он уже проходил через подобный спор однажды и уступил. Наташа тогда не сдалась, зубами вцепившись в ставший второй, хоть и грубой, обожженной, кожей кагэбэшный позывной. Сейчас она была готова с той же решимостью драться за право Баки. В первую очередь со Стивом и Старком. Она видела именно в них основную угрозу для «Зимнего Солдата» – пусть и по разным причинам. Впрочем, ее тяжелая артиллерия не понадобилась. Стиву казалось, что смена рабочего имени необходима, но чувства Баки были важней. Особенно те, что он облекал в серьезные, веские слова. Поэтому Стив согласился на «Зимнего». С его решающим голосом ничего не могли поделать ни Старк, ни аналитика ДЖАРВИСа, ни вся коллегия адвокатов. Только звезду свели. Теперь – лишь холодный блеск металла.

Баки медленно рекалибровал руку, проверяя плавность хода каждой пластины. Его взгляд все так же отстраненно скользил по комнате, и Стив, повинуясь внутреннему порыву, взял Солдатский кожаный жилет и надел его на Баки. Щ.И.Т. модернизировал экипировку и костюмы каждый раз, когда те приходилось чинить (то есть каждую вторую операцию), но заботливо не касался дизайна, оставляя Наташе браслеты, Стиву звезды, а Баки ремни. Тяжелые массивные застежки мешали бы другому, но Баки они помогали сбалансировать вес руки в схватке. Стив застегивал их одну за другой. Громкие щелчки не сбивали Баки с мыслей, они, наоборот, звучали четким ритмом в тишине их перехваточной базы. Баки лишь слегка качался от каждого нажатия пальцев Стива, словно пытался ухватить этот ритм. Когда те оказались на поясе, Баки уж совсем закрыл глаза, разводя шире руки. Стиву не нужно было других знаков.

Основные крепежные ремни обхватили грудь и спину Баки. Еще щелчок. Сначала микроузи, хитро прилаженная патронная лента – и лишь затем автомат. Стив убедился в надежности каждого крепления, вставляя оружие в пазы и подергивая его. Никаких сбоев. Поправил жилет, закрепил подсумки с резервным криптокоммутатором и дымовыми гранатами. И только затем Стив спустился ниже, присаживаясь, проходясь руками по бедрам Баки, как при обыске. Но он не искал – знал, что между плотным материалом штанов и кожей Баки нет ничего: стиснуть чуть сильнее – и почувствуешь рельеф мышц.  
Две светозвуковых гранаты по набедренным карманам. Ниже... кожаная вставка под коленом сильно вытерлась, и она мягче, пальцы Стива легко продавили ее, оглаживая впадину полусогнутого колена. Застегнуть наколенники. Штанина небрежно присобрана на щиколотке, и Стив – закрепив на икре кобуру под нож – расправил ее, плотно обхватывая голенищем сапога, и затянул толстую шнуровку. Затем вторая нога. По ней Стив прошелся вверх, заполняя карманы запасными магазинами и жгутами с обезболивающим – на тот случай, за который он Баки не простит. Ремень – дротики, патроны, дротики, электронные ловушки... Стив быстро рассортировал всю эту мелочь по накладным карманам и крепежам, одной рукой все еще придерживаясь за бедро Баки.

Последний взгляд на кровать – ни одной лишней детали. Только... Стив встал и протянул Баки перчатки. Их тот натянул уже сам: его взгляд сфокусировался, и он был полностью готов.

– Я мог бы... не помочь, а... просто хорошо провести с тобой время. – Стив попытался сыграть бровями. – Навести шороху.  
Баки посмотрел исподлобья, улыбаясь.  
– В этом-то ты всегда мастак. – Взгляд у Баки долгий, глубокий. Оставляющий в уверенности, что уж сейчас-то он думает не об операции, а только о Стиве. – Но я предпочту тихую прогулку. И я видел командное расписание. Кажется, ты через два часа должен прикрывать Романофф. Бартон на тебя надеется, им с Фьюри будет худо без связиста.  
– Наташа отлично справится сама.  
– Как и...  
– ...Ты, – выдохнул Стив. Он знал, что Баки пойдет один, с тех пор как вошел в комнату. Просто они не умели обходиться коротким «пока».  
Стив посмотрел в окно: там дышал своей жизнью ждущий их обоих Гонконг, полный высоток, словно сошедших с открыток сороковых о будущем веке, только щедро политых глазурью стекла. 

Когда Стив обернулся, Баки уже не было – к тишине его шагов даже суперсолдатский слух никак не мог привыкнуть.


End file.
